The following description relates to sensor packages for ornamental jewelry, including fashion timepieces and other accessories.
Fashion wristwatches typically have a metal case and bezel, a fashionable watchband, and an ornamental face that displays time. The bezel, face, and other components may include precious metals, gemstones, fashion branding, or other ornamental features. Since many fashion wristwatches are designed to be lightweight and thin, the internal components of the wristwatch (e.g. the movement) are typically designed for compact, space-efficient arrangement inside the case.